Meet Baby Draco
by tinylexie
Summary: There are several people that want to meet Draco after he is born: Abraxas, Bellatrix, Severus, and Voldemort. This takes place after the events of "The Baby Boy," but it is not necessary to read that story to understand this one. Part of the Dead Babies series but can also stand-alone.
1. Abraxas

Lucius was sitting beside Narcissa on the couch in his favorite study. Narcissa was holding Draco on her lap.

Lucius had his arm around Narcissa's shoulders as they both looked down at little Draco, who was currently sleeping.

"I don't know why he can't sleep this well at night," Narcissa remarked. "He's so restless at night, much like his father." Narcissa looked at Lucius with a fond expression on her face.

Lucius smiled at Narcissa. His smile quickly disappeared, however, when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

It was Abraxas.

The happy expression also faded from Narcissa's face.

"I thought it was about time I finally met my grandson," Abraxas spoke as he walked into the room. "I have been waiting a long time to finally have a grandchild, you know."

"Don't even start, Father," Lucius growled.

"My apologies," Abraxas replied. "I'm just very happy to finally be a grandfather, that's all."

"I didn't know you were capable of happiness," Lucius sneered, "and don't try to pretend that you're such the benevolent grandfather. You're not capable of that."

"You wound me, Lucius," Abraxas said, his face the picture of false hurt. "Now, let me see my grandson."

Lucius looked at Narcissa.

"I hate him almost as much as you do," Narcissa muttered, "but he still is family. Besides, the sooner he holds Draco, the sooner he will leave."

Narcissa then held out Draco towards his grandfather.

Abraxas took Draco from Narcissa.

Draco immediately woke up and began to cry.

With a look of disgust, Abraxas practically threw Draco back into Narcissa's arms. Narcissa immediately began to make soothing sounds.

Abraxas then turned to look at Lucius. "What are you going to do about this, Lucius?" he asked. "Are you going to allow your heir to be this weak and pathetic?"

"He's a baby," Lucius snapped. "It's perfectly normal for them to cry."

"Oh, yes, now I remember," Abraxas smiled unpleasantly. "I had to use the Silencing Charm on you a lot when you were a baby. You always were a disappointment, and it looks like your son is going to be the same exact way."

Lucius stiffened slightly, but otherwise he betrayed no emotion.

"Leave," he then said in a soft but deadly voice.

Abraxas smirked one final time before turning and leaving the room.

Lucius took several deep breathes to calm himself before directing his attention back to his wife and son.

Draco was no longer crying. In fact, he was now looking up at his mother with a content expression on his little face.

Narcissa looked over at Lucius. She had heard every word that Abraxas had said.

"Don't let your father's words get to you, Lucius," she said. "You've always been too good for him. He should be grateful that he has such a wonderful son and now such a beautiful grandson."

"My father's taunts don't bother me anymore," Lucius replied, waving his hand dismissively. "His words aren't anything I've never heard before."

Lucius stood up. "But I won't allow my father to hurt Draco. Draco will have a better childhood than either of us did. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that."

Narcissa placed a gentle hand on Lucius's arm.

Lucius looked at his wife with a soft expression in his eyes. Her touch had always been enough to calm him down whenever he was upset about something.

Lucius then placed a gentle hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he spoke, "but I have to go to the Ministry for a few hours. Try to take it easy."

"Don't worry about me," Narcissa replied. "I doubt your father will be back anytime soon. Apparently, crying babies are very frightening."

Lucius gave Narcissa a wide smile. "I'm glad that I have you in my life," he said. "You truly are an amazing woman."

"Only because I'm married to you," Narcissa returned.

"Don't make me blush, Narcissa," Lucius grinned. "It's not good for my ego."

Narcissa laughed. "I sometimes forget I married your ego along with you," she teased. She then looked down at Draco with obvious fondness. "And I bet you're going to have the same exact ego as your father."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Lucius smirked. "You have always found my ego to be endearing, and there's no way it won't be the same way with Draco."

"And that is what makes both of you very fortunate," Narcissa laughed.

Lucius just smirked.


	2. Bellatrix

Narcissa was laying Draco down for his lap in his crib when she suddenly felt that someone was behind her.

Narcissa turned around and saw that Bellatrix was standing in the doorway.

"Bella," Narcissa greeted warmly, "come in. It's been a while."

Bellatrix walked into the room and joined Narcissa's side.

Bellatrix then looked down in the crib, where Draco was laying.

Draco stared back up at her for a moment. Then, he began to cry.

Bellatrix immediately began to back off. "There is something wrong with that baby."

"It's all right, Bella," Narcissa tried to reassure her sister as she also tried to calm her son down. "Draco just doesn't like strangers that much."

"Well, I'm not a stranger," Bellatrix snapped. "I'm his aunt. It's not my fault he doesn't realize that."

"Well, this is the first time you've bothered to come over to see him," Narcissa snapped back.

"You know I've been busy with the Dark Lord, Cissy," Bellatrix hissed. "Just because your husband doesn't understand pure and absolute loyalty and devotion does not mean that I am the same way. I am loyal. I am faithful."

"So is Lucius," Narcissa replied, picking up Draco and bouncing him gently in her arms.

Bellatrix sneered, but she didn't say anything.

"Draco is calm now," Narcissa spoke after several moments. "Would you like to hold him?"

"No, thank you," Bellatrix replied. "I just wanted to see him real quick. Besides, he'll probably just start crying again if you give him to me. I hope he gets over that nasty habit soon. It's so common."

"Lucius says that Draco is a good judge of character," Narcissa remarked casually, even though her eyes were flashing with an emotion that was anything but casual.

"Of course Lucius would say something like that," Bellatrix sneered.

"Enough, Bella," Narcissa sighed. She then looked down at Draco and noticed that he was asleep.

"Why can't he fall asleep this quickly when it's nighttime?" Narcissa muttered to herself as she laid her son back down in his crib.

"Because he's Lucius's son," Bellatrix offered. "Being annoying is a requirement to be a Malfoy."

Narcissa just rolled her eyes at her sister in annoyance.

Bellatrix gave her sister a slight smirk before saying, "I think I'll be going now. I find that if I stay too long, I have a tendency to bump into either Abraxas or Lucius, and I really don't feel like dealing with either of them right now."

"I'll see you later then," Narcissa said, her voice not betraying anything.

Bellatrix nodded her head in farewell before turning to leave the room.


	3. Severus

"Why do you want me to be Draco's godfather?" Severus asked Lucius. "Don't get me wrong, I am happy for both you and Narcissa, and I am pleased to meet your son; but you know I don't like children that much."

"Well, neither do I," Lucius replied smoothly, "but I figured we could both make an exception for my son."

"Still, though, why me?"

"Because I know that you will look after Draco if something ever happens to me," Lucius answered, "and I don't trust anyone else that I know to do that. They will want to use Draco for their own purposes. You, however, will actually try your best to protect him. I know you won't use Draco as some sort of weapon."

"Of course not," Severus breathed.

"So, will you be Draco's godfather?" Lucius pressed.

Severus looked at Lucius for a long moment, but he didn't answer. This was a great responsibility that Severus didn't think he was ready for. The chances of something actually happening to Lucius were slim, but the possibility was still there.

"Even though it is not my intention to die or get sent to Azkaban," Lucius finally spoke, breaking the silence, "I also know that I need to be prepared for anything. Narcissa made sure to make that point clear to me. She is constantly worrying about me and Draco. The least I can do for her is make sure that Draco will be kept safe. Unless you intend on refusing Narcissa's wish to keep her only child safe from harm, Severus."

Severus groaned. He had known the Malfoy since his Hogwarts days, and even though he was definitely more familiar with Lucius than he was with Narcissa, he knew Narcissa well enough to know that she was a formidable, forceful woman who tended to get her way.

And Lucius was not the only one who had a problem with refusing Narcissa. She was a true Slytherin.

And Lucius was definitely her match. He could be very persuasive when necessary, but even more so when it came to his beloved wife. He was another true Slytherin.

"All right," Severus said, "I'll do it. I'll be Draco's godfather."

"Thank you, Severus," Lucius smiled. "Narcissa will be pleased."

Lucius then held out Draco towards Severus. "Would you like to hold him?"

"So, he's a restless sleeper like his father," Severus muttered. "Of course he would inherit that annoying trait from you."

Lucius just smirked.

"All right, give him here," Severus said, holding holding out his arms so that Lucius could hand him Draco.

Draco looked at Severus with a curious but calm expression.

Severus swore that at one point he saw Draco nodding at him, as if in approval.

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus noticed that Lucius was smiling at him, the approval on his face clear.

Lucius and Draco were definitely related.

Draco suddenly giggled at Severus.

Despite himself, Severus found himself smiling at the baby boy.


	4. Voldemort

There were several people waiting for Lucius when he walked into the main drawing room of Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa was sitting on one of the sofas, looking tense, nervous, and a little afraid.

Abraxas and the Dark Lord were sitting on the couch across from Narcissa.

And the Dark Lord was holding Draco, who was strangely silent.

It was almost as if Draco knew that it would not be wise to start crying while he was being held by the Dark Lord.

Narcissa looked over at Lucius and gave him a weak smile. It was clear, though, that she was a little worried about the fact that the Dark Lord was holding her baby son.

Lucius slowly approached the Dark Lord. He looked down at his son, and he swore that little Draco looked just as nervous and tense as his mother.

"My Lord," Lucius greeted as smoothly as possible, "it has been a while. You are most welcomed."

"You are gracious as always, Lucius," the Dark Lord replied, "as is your father and wife. They had already done a wonderful job making me feel welcomed."

Abraxas smirked at his son. Narcissa just nodded her head, but her eyes were on Draco.

"I am glad to hear that, my Lord," Lucius spoke.

The Dark Lord looked down at Draco. "He is such a beautiful baby, Lucius," he purred. "He is already the splitting image of you."

"Thank you, my Lord," Lucius returned, somehow managing to keep a tremor from entering his voice.

Narcissa looked like she was about to be sick.

Lucius made some sniffing sounds, as if he was suddenly smelling something.

"I think Draco needs to be changed," Lucius said, holding out his arms.

"Surely you're not the one who changes him, Lucius," the Dark Lord laughed. "Don't you have house-elves for that?"

"Lucius's wife usually changes him," Abraxas sneered. "She doesn't like the house-elves being around her precious baby boy more than necessary."

Narcissa's lips pinched, but she didn't say anything.

"I have no problem with Narcissa changing Draco," Lucius said to his father, "so you shouldn't either. Besides, it's not my fault that your precious Brenan is incompetent when it comes to doing the simplest of tasks that concerns Draco. And we both know that Dobby is accident-prone. He always has been clumsy. Surely you wouldn't want anything horrible happening to your beloved grandson because the house-elves don't know what they're doing."

Abraxas glared angrily at his son, but he didn't say anything.

Lucius directed his attention back to the Dark Lord.

"My Lord," he said, stretching out his arms once again.

The Dark Lord looked at Lucius for a moment before finally handing Draco over.

Lucius then walked over to Narcissa and handed her their son.

"I'll be taking my leave then," Narcissa spoke, standing up. "My Lords." She nodded her head politely at both Abraxas and the Dark Lord.

Narcissa then left the room as smoothly and as elegantly as possible.

"I was so pleased when your father told me about Draco's successful birth," the Dark Lord spoke. "Congratulations are truly in order, especially considering all the difficulties that you and your wife had to endure."

"Thank you, my Lord," Lucius replied.

"I cannot wait until Draco is old enough to join the fight against those filthy Muggles and Mudbloods," the Dark Lord continued.

"What?"

"I hope you are not trying to object, Lucius," the Dark Lord spoke is a soft but deadly voice. "You are mine. That means your son is mine as well. Unless you're no longer interested in eliminating the Muggles and the Mudbloods from our world."

"My goal has always been to preserve our kind," Lucius replied, "but surely we will have achieved victory long before Draco is old enough to take part in this war. Surely Draco's services won't be necessary."

"You should be honored that the Dark Lord wants your son's services," Abraxas spoke. "It is an honor to fight for the Dark Lord and his noble cause."

"And I am honored to serve," Lucius insisted, "and if Draco wants to serve as well as soon as he is old enough, I will be honored about that as well."

"Why wouldn't Draco want to serve?" the Dark Lord pressed. "Surely you intend to bring him up the right way."

"Of course, my Lord," Lucius replied.

"Then Draco will be mine when the time is right," the Dark Lord returned, "and I have no doubt that he will serve me as well as you have."

Lucius wanted to vomit on the floor, but he managed to keep himself composed.

The Dark Lord gave Lucius a twisted smile before saying, "I must be taking my leave now. I hope to see Draco again soon."

"Anytime, my Lord," Abraxas smiled.

Lucius just nodded his head. He didn't trust himself to speak.


	5. Draco's Future

Lucius found Narcissa in the nursery.

Draco was fast asleep in his crib.

"Thank you for what you did down there," Narcissa spoke.

"I could tell that you didn't like the Dark Lord holding our son," Lucius mumbled as he looked down at his sleeping son.

Lucius resisted the temptation to roll up Draco's left sleeve.

"Lucius, is something wrong?" Narcissa asked.

"The Dark Lord wants Draco's services as soon as he is old enough," Lucius said, unable to meet his wife's eyes.

Narcissa looked horrified for a moment, but she quickly composed herself.

"I suppose we should feel honored," she spoke, "that the Dark Lord values our family enough to want our continual service."

"You don't have to speak that way when it's just me who's around, Narcissa," Lucius replied. "Even though you don't say it, I know you don't like me being out there, fighting for the Dark Lord."

"I'm always worried that something horrible will happen to you," Narcissa returned. "I support the cause, of course, but I wish it didn't require you placing yourself in danger on a constant basis. And now the same is going to happen to Draco one day."

"That is still many years away," Lucius responded in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. "The war should be won long before the Dark Lord considers Draco to be old enough to serve him."

"But what if it isn't?" Narcissa pressed. "This war has already been dragging on for too long as it is. Are several more years really going to make that much of a difference?"

"Draco may not even want to be a Death Eater," Lucius said.

"Does he really have that choice?"

"I have some influence with the Dark Lord," Lucius replied. "If Draco doesn't want to serve directly, I will find a way, somehow, to convince the Dark Lord to let our son serve him more indirectly. Not every single Pureblood, after all, has taken the Dark Mark. And if worse comes to worse, I will look after Draco as best as I can. I will try my best to make sure that he is never involved in any dangerous missions."

Narcissa didn't look completely convinced, but she nodded her head.

"We still have several years to plan, Narcissa," Lucius spoke gently as he drifted closer to her, "and there really is a chance that this war will be over before Draco comes of age."

Lucius placed his arm over Narcissa's shoulders.

Narcissa laid her head on Lucius's shoulder.

They both looked down at their sleeping son, who, at the moment, was the picture of pure innocence.


End file.
